In the Eyes of the Driver of that Hearse
by SongBird726
Summary: Eli's POV. Scenes from the show and maybe some of my own scenes. It's rated T for language. Not sure if there will be any other reasons for that rating... R&R please   Enjoy
1. Another Know It All

_Here is my second FanFic. It is written in Eli's perspective. I like being inside his mind so that's why I decided to do his POV. It takes place around when he and Clare first met. I know the lines may not be exactly up to par, but it's been awhile since I've watched so sue me. It's more about what Eli thinks anyways._

_This came right from my brain, but I certainly don't own Degrassi or its characters. If I did, I wouldn't waste time on anyone else. The show would be solely based on EClare=)_

* * *

Waking up is hard knowing you have to go to a new school with all new people. I throw on my black jeans and a black tee with my blazer over top. It is my signature look, I guess.

Eating would be a waste of time. I'm actually too nervous to keep anything down. Who knows what sort of jerks will be at this school. I've dealt with my fair share of bullies, and it sucks. Some people think they need to harass the ones who decide not to be clones of the rest of the world. I'm not sorry that I have my own style and opinions. I thought they would outgrow it by high school, but if you are enough of an asshole to pick on people in the first place, I doubt it's easy to get over it.

The drive to Degrassi went by faster than I was hoping. I wanted to stay with Morty for as long as I could. He's sort of my safe haven. I'll just take my time finding a spot to park. *..crack..* Great, now what did I hit.

Two girls are standing a few feet away. One of them has curly reddish colored hair and she seems to be angry with the other girl. I assume they are friends since they aren't pulling each others hair like in usual catfights. When I get out I see what Curly is upset about, I see that right behind my back tire are her newly crushed glasses. I am such an idiot. My first impression is that I am a careless driver who ruins people's glasses…expensive glasses in this case.

"I think they're dead." I might as well be blunt. I can't be sure I'll get out of this easily.

"I don't need them…I got…laser surgery." She's nervous…I didn't know I could have that effect on people.

"You have pretty eyes." More blushing…it's kind of cute. But what am I thinking. I don't even know her name. Probably never will.

"See you around?" I most definitely hope so. "Guess you will." Smooth Eli. Way to keep her on her toes.

I finally get to properly introduce myself to Curly as I'm walking to English. She must have the same class by the way we both tried to enter at the same time. "I'm sorry, excuse me-…" "You are forgiven. My name is Eli by the way. You could have at least asked that much before forcing yourself on me." I realize that probably wasn't the best thing to say when I see how red her face gets and the hint of fire in her silvery-blue eyes… "I'm Clare. And what a gentleman you are, might I add."

I've never been so attracted to a girl that quickly since-…

A few days later…

Finally, Lit. 11. somewhere I can be comfortable. I take my seat and a second later, Clare sits down behind me. Her face couldn't possibly be redder. How do I make her so flustered? Maybe it's because she always catches me staring. I don't know why, but I just can't help but look. She fascinates me.

When Ms. Dawes hands back our papers, I can't help but bask in my glory as I see the red 'A' written at the top of my paper. My pride is interrupted by, "How could I get a C? I used strong vocabulary and sentence structure!"

How can anyone be upset with a 'C'? None other than Clare.

"It doesn't have enough emotion. You can improve it with some help. And that is what your English partner is for." That's when Ms. Dawes motions towards me. Did I mention how much I love this class?

The look on Clare's face is priceless. She really needs to stop pretending to be so infuriated by me.

When the bell rings, she rushes to the door and I manage to make it there at the same time as her just so I can bump into her as we walk out. Much like when I first introduced myself. I smirk at her and as I walk away, I hear her complain to her friend about me. She's easy to piss off. My kind of girl.

* * *

_There you have it...Eli's thoughts on Clare. He's so charming...Please review and tell me your thoughts on my writing. Maybe even correct the lines if you know what Clare and Ms. Dawes really say. Thanks for reading my dears=)_


	2. Get Some

_I was reviewing episodes and decided to update=) I was happy to see that a few people added my story to their favorites. Thanks=)_

I'm actually looking forward to the school day. Getting to work with Clare is going to be…interesting. Maybe I can make her blush some more. I'm most looking forward to getting to really look at those blue eyes of hers. I can't believe she ever hid them behind her glasses.

Clare and I meet up before class to read through her paper. I take a bite of my apple.

"So, what do you think?" What can I say that won't totally burst her bubble?

"Well, the title is centered…" That's really all I can say about it.

"Ms. Dawes is right. I have writer's block."

"So don't hand it in."

"Then what? Say the dog ate my homework?"

"Or you could take off."

"You mean skip?" She's actually considering it…, "It would give me time to write a way better assignment." That's when the bell rings, and we both look up, waiting for her answer.

"Decision time." She smiles. I already know her answer. "Stay or go?"

It's interesting to me how strategically placed the exit is. It's placed right by the door to English, like they want us leave instead of going to class. At least it's an easy escape. I can sense Clare's relief that no one saw us leave.

"So", I say, "Where shall we adventure to?"

"I thought we were working on my assignment."

"We are actually skipping to do homework? This is a first." I don't really mind. At least we aren't stuck in a classroom. "How about we get some coffee first?"

I read through Clare's paper again. "I don't understand how you got an A and I got a C." She really can't let that go.

"It's simple. I'm dating Ms. Dawes." I really thought that would at least make her smile. Instead she makes a face as if her dog died and I'm making jokes about it. "You're a good writer, but anyone could have penned this piece. There's no point of view."

"I wrote about gun control. I say it's good."

"Wow, controversial."

"Well what am I supposed to write about then?"

"Something that pisses you off."

I see a smirk playing on her lips as she answers, "Besides my English partner?"

"Ouch…" I have to admit. It did hurt a little. "If you could change one thing, what would it be?" This question comes up a lot when I'm brainstorming. Her answer surprises me, but I don't let it show.

"My mom and dad. They're not exactly getting along."

That's interesting. I imagined Clare's family to be ideal. She does a good job of hiding an unhappy home life. "So write about it." I would.

"I can't, it's personal."

That is exactly the point Clare Edwards. Being a writer means opening up." You care too much about what people think."

"That is not true," She says, knowingly.

"Then prove it." I say it a little more demanding than I was going for. "Scream, at the top of your lungs." As I say this, I notice all the people walking by. I give her a look that says, "Get on with it."

She sits up, and lets out a weak, "Ahhhh."

I can't help but laugh. "That's the best you could do?" I expect her to go back to complaining about her average grade, when she gets up, smoothes her dress and yells with all of her heart.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I smile at the startled passerby's while Clare composes herself. As I sit, humored by Clare's outburst, she says, "Ok, your turn." She's got spunk, I have to admit that.

"Yeah…not my style." I say this as I get up. As we bicker back and forth about it, somehow I end up holding Clare by her wrists, our faces inches apart. I see the red forming in her cheeks. She backs away and sits down on the bench while I stand, wondering what just happened.

All night, I think about how close we were. I can't quite decipher the look on Clare's face when she noticed how tightly I gripped her wrists.

We were in the perfect position for one of those cliché' kisses from the movies. The one where the two people who can't stand each other finally realize that there is a bright spark between them. They can't hold back anymore and finally admit their feelings with a kiss. Of course, this is a completely different situation. I can stand Clare just fine and I can tell that she only pretends to be infuriated by me. And, of course, we didn't kiss.

But I can't help thinking that I wanted to…


	3. I Get It

I finally decided to message her.

eli-gold49: more public embarrassment tonight?

It's late, she probably isn't even on...clare-e23: is that an invitation?

I can't help but be excited that she's online...I'm actually getting butterflies. I'm turning into some kind of softy. Guys aren't supposed to have these kind of feelings.

I might as well work my charm...eli-gold49: do you want it to be?

As soon as I start to think she signed off because she actually is annoyed by me, I get another message. clare-e49: love to hang- but i can't

I pretty much just moped around for the rest of the night. It's not because of the fact that I got rejected by a girl, but the fact that it was Clare who turned me down. Maybe I got my hopes up about the whole "almost kiss thing."

I was almost dreading going to school. What if she tries to avoid me after the rejection last night? What if she doesn't want to make things awkward and face me? As I thought those things through I saw her at her locker. I decided to give it a shot..."Missed you last night? Was Twilight on T.V.?"

Clare's fascination with vampire fiction is one of my fascinations. I don't know how she can devote so much time to it.

"She thinks she's protecting me by lying, but she's just making it worse." She's rambling and walking so fast, I have to grab her arm to stop her rush.

"Stop, rewind...and play." She has such a look of worry and frustration on her face.

"According to my mom, everything is fine between her and my dad, but anyone can see that it's not." Problems at home...and I let my ego get the better of me and think that I was the reason she didn't want to hang out.

"Well...do you think they're getting divorced?" I ask her cautiously, then see a look of shock on her face.

"Divorced? My parents would never get divorced." That's what a lot of worried kids say about their parents when they're on edge. "My mom's just sad because my dad is always in a bad mood."

"Well have you told them how you feel?" "They wouldn't listen if I tried..."

"Write about it in that letter for English class. Kill two birds with one stone." I can see that she knows it's a good idea too.

As Clare reads her letter to her parents aloud in class, it is a thousand times more meaningful than when I read it to myself. I can see how much it means to her as she tears up and starts to lose her ability to speak.

"I'm sorry, there's more-." "That's alright," says Ms. Dawes."it's a good start. What says you Eli?"

Eli...oh yeah that's me. "I say it deserves a larger audience, like at the student showcase tomorrow." The look on her face tells me Clare doesn't agree with this plan.

"That's a wonderful idea.", exclaims Ms. Dawes, "Clare?"

She stutters her answer, "W-well-its kinda personal." Now she's giving me a look, and I just can't help but smirk.

Ms. Dawes rambles to her about putting her in the showcase. As Clare sits down she yells a whisper to me. "My mom is gonna be at the showcase!"

I can't let her rain on my great plan. I try to reassure her. "Then she will be forced to listen. Isn't this what you wanted?" I can't help but feel a bit guilty when I turn my back to her and hear her almost to tears again...

I can feel Clare's nervousness in the air as we stand backstage at the showcase. She waves to her mom, pretending to be excited, then turns to me. I try to calm her. "You wanted to talk to your mom, now this is your chance."

It doesn't work. She wanders away saying, "Maybe I am a worry-wart. Maybe there's nothing wrong at home..." She can't convince herself of it.

"Maybe you're scared-" "Of what?" The look on her face shows me that she really is scared, of what she will find out. "Finding out what's reallying going on with your parents."

She tries to escape me, "That's not true." I won't let her get away that easy. "Then prove it. Dawes assigned us as partners because she thought you needed to take risks."

"With my writing, not my life! This isn't me shouting in a park in front of a bunch of strangers, it's my family, it's personal." Right as she finishes saying that, Sav announces that it's her turn to read. That's when she runs off...and I admit my regret of pushing her to read her personal thoughts.

I feel like such a jerk. I have to do something for her. To show her i'm sorry for pushing her to do something she clearly wasn't ready or wanting to do just yet. I need to go talk to her. I'll give her some time, but then I need to see her.

As I get out of Morty, Clare is coming out the door. "What are you doing here?" How kind of her. "Hi Eli. How are you. Fine Clare, thanks for asking."

I can sense her humored irritation. "Hi."

"If you don't want to tell your mom how you're feeling, I respect that."

"Too late." She says as she comes down the steps.

"You read her the letter?" "And she wants to know as much as I do. They talking about it right now."

"So what you're saying is, my plan worked?" I just can't hold back on my witty remarks.

"Could you be more smug?" She asks with a grin. "Absolutely!" I love seeing her smile. That's when I take off my headphones that have been part of my neck since I can remember.

"Here. You might want to borrow these. They're noise cancellation. Might come in handy if things get worse with your folks." I haven't needed them for a while..."Or if you need to ignore an English partner."

"Thanks." I can tell that she genuinely means it.

"And I'm sorry for interferring. Promise not to do it again." Under certain circumstances...

When I open Morty's door, that's when I feel her touch on my hand. "You can interfere every once in a while. But I'm still gonna do whatever I want."

I look down at her hand on mine, "Wouldn't expect anything less." I can let her see the doofy grin i'm trying so hard to hide, so I get into Morty, take one last look at Clare, then drive off into the sunset. Part of me wishes she were driving off with me...


End file.
